


The Scars That We Bare

by VesperKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Despair Takemichi Yukimaru, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of working on PAGS, M/M, Someone stop me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, it's not really said they do but they do, references to Leon's execution I guess, the way they despair works to well together, they fuck, they get high of each other's despair kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperKnight/pseuds/VesperKnight
Summary: An alternate timeline where Michi loves Leon and losses him to the killing game and he loses himself to despair afterwards, but in that despair he finds a friend of sorts in Fuyuhiko, but that friendship has turned into a semi-toxic relationship where they use each other to get high on despair and remind each other of the scars that they bare because of the people that they loved. Fuyuhiko with his missing eye and Michi with his missing guts, it almost seemed fitting.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Yukimaru Takemichi (past), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (past), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Yukimaru Takemichi (sort of), Oowada Mondo/Yukimaru Takemichi (past/one-sided)





	The Scars That We Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just really wanted to write something of Despair!Michi and I thought it might be fun to play around with the idea of Fuyuhiko using him to please his despair and Michi using him to please his despair

He was craving it, that sweet delectable taste of despair, that pleasure from the pain and he knew exactly how he could get it so he made the call he needed to to get the person he knows he can really rely on to satisfy this hunger for despair in his presence.

“Tell me, what was it like to watch him get hit by all those baseballs, did it feel like you yourself was getting hit by those same balls?” the question would seem silly to anyone else but the person standing before him, he couldn’t help but take pride in the fear and pain that gathered in those golden eyes of the man before him, it was slowly feeding his need for despair, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He knows right now the other man is reliving the execution of the man he loved all over again and he knows right now he feels like he himself is the one getting hit with the baseballs that took his lovers life and god the idea that the other is hurting so much is making him feel _so_ good, it’s a high he never gets tired of. The vacant gaze in the other man’s golden eyes is there for a good long time before he finally speaks “At least ya were there… to watch it all in person… ya don’t have to imagine… ya know…” fuck that stung, fuck he kept forgetting how _he was_ _there_ to watch Peko die with his own eyes right in front of him and Michi hadn’t gotten that kind of luxury and had to watch as Leon died _on a screen_ , a television, about as far away from being there for the person that meant the world to him as he could be.

Watching the yakuza boss flinch made him grin, it made him feel strong, the idea of taking down someone so much stronger than him is what fueled him, something so perverse to how he was before, before he wouldn’t have ever said such things to bring the other down like that, he would have tried to offer comfort before but now? God did it feel so fucking good now, to have someone be brought down to his level, he doesn’t even let the idea of what Leon would think of him now exist in his mind more than a millisecond, as soon as it’s there it’s lost within the overwhelming cascade of  _ despair _ as if it hadn’t been there in the first place, as if it’s not something he thinks on a daily basis.

“I bet that eats you alive doesn’t it? That you couldn’t be there to  _ stop it, either of them _ ” he taunts hoping to get that sweet despair he’s after and the pained look on the other gives him just that, fuck it felt so good to be hurting him like this, he just couldn’t get enough since he knew exactly which vital points to hit on. “He died lovin’ me… while…  _ he _ … didn’t… but she died  _ lovin’ _ ya” shit he almost forgot that the other was just as good at hitting his vital points as well, fuck, that felt like a direct stab to his heart and he has to take a moment to actually sort out his thoughts after that but they don’t seem like they want to settle down and he wonders if the other has finally broken him past his threshold.

As he watched the yakuza boss start to crumble he couldn’t help but grin in success and pure bliss, god it felt to good to watch him crumble, he found himself pinning the yakuza to the nearest wall and kissing him roughly grinding against him, god all this despair was getting him so turned on and he needed someone to take the beating and he just  _ knows _ that the yakuza before him can take it and that he will enjoy it like the masochist he is.

Neither of them really recall how they had ended up in the yakuza’s private bedroom and neither of them really cared to recall how, it wasn’t something important, all that mattered was feeding the despair in them even further than before so each of them could bask in it’s wondrous glory for as long as they could before the high could leave them.

“I bet ya’re imaginin’ ya’re kissin’  _ her, _ aren’t ya?” it’s asked with a chuckle of malicious intent “I bet  _ you’re _ wishing my lips tasted like  _ his, _ aren’t you?” the attack was quick, almost as if was thought out but both of them knew neither of their questions were planned, they just came naturally since they knew how to pick at the scabs that never seemed to heal, well more or less at the scabs, more like at the scars that marked their skin forever to remind them.

Soon their clothes are scattered where they land and the one blond has the other one eyed blonde pinned under him with his arms above his head not caring about how hard he’s holding him down as he removes the eyepatch covering the scar that marked the one eyed blonde and was his reminder of the one that he had lost and loved. But the one eyed blonde was of course someone not to be one upped and so the sight of the one eyed blonde undoing the bandages covering the other blonde’s stomach was to be expected as the bandages covered the huge ugly scar that marked the blondes stomach and was the scar he bared due to the one he had loved and lost.

It was almost funny, as soon as the bandages off it was like an invitation, like there was nothing to top the blonde from slipping into the other and making him cry out in pleasure, from him making that one good eye close and for him to feel so fucking good to make this power person crumble beneath him in turn made him feel so fucking pleased. It was like this for them, they’d call each other up and tear each other down and in the end they’d somehow end up in a bedroom with the one blonde dominating the other since it made him despair and feel good and with the other one eyed the pain made him feel so fucking good and seeing the pain in the other blondes eyes that he’s not the person the blonde wishes he was doing this with brought him despair and pleasure and god it went like this for hours at a time. They’d tear each other down, fuck and do it all over again until one of them cracked and gave in to the overwhelming feeling of despair and released and even in that act it was a despair inducing act since the release wasn’t for the person they wanted it to be for.

To anyone who wasn’t them it seemed like the most abusive relationship ever but to them it was a drug they had gotten addicted to and just couldn’t stop taking and so it continued and it didn’t ever seem like there was an end, even when they’d tried to quit the idea had brought the other despair and the cycle returned to normal as if nothing has happened at all, it became so addicting that it became habit. The only thing that ever really brought them back to themselves for the smallest moment was when the memory of how they had gotten the scars and almost died while it happened came to the surface but if you blinked you would miss it and all you’d see is the endless cycle of despair despite the scars that they bare, and the reminders of who they used to be hidden underneath them, hidden under the hideous cycle of despair, hidden where no one would ever see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably like really badly written but it's like 6AM what do you want from me?  
> Also despair explanation I guess?  
> Fuyuhiko: he gets despair from seeing people he cares about suffering (I.E. why he brings stuff up that hurts Michi since at this point he cares about him, he just won't admit it of course)  
> Michi: he gets his despair from making others feel like they're weaker than him (I.E. why he finds such joy in watching Fuyuhiko crumble in on himself and brings up things he knows will chip down the mask Fuyuhiko wears around others)  
> all in all they both have scars from the people they love in a way, Michi's from protecting Leon and Fuyuhiko's from trying to interrupt Peko's execution to protect her, and they are both in despair and I should really be asleep but i'm not


End file.
